redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MERLOCK
OMG! NEW PAGE, OMG! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:MERLOCK/Archive1 archive 1 -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) My Request You have the Hobbit letters say something like, "The Arrow" or "Death Arrow" or just "Sparrow". Your choice! --[[User:Sparrow Ratmaid|''Sparrow the Arrow]] 16:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) yup! you wanna draw it for me?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) name: Furila gender: Female clothes: dark red dress with a gold rope tied around her waist weapons: a couple of throwing daggers in her paw and some more in her belt hair: a short simple ponytail eyes: goldish orangish other: part of her left ear has been chopped off thanks!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Go where? Is there a link I can't see or something? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Art Hi Merlock, thanks for writing. I'm happy to address your concerns. While all Redwall fan art ''is anthro, not all anthro artwork is Redwall, and that's the issue at hand. As you are so concerned about LPG, I'm sure you noticed my response to her inquiry on her talk page. It is other users who have vocalized their concerns about the quality of the art. In addition, I'm sure you'll agree (provided you are familiar with LPG's drawings) that most of the files weren't Redwall related at all. As stated in the Manual of Style, files not related to Redwall are subject to deletion. Period. By uploading your files to any website, you are subject to the rules of that website and the whim of that webmaster, that is how the internet works. As I explained to LPG, right now the policy on artwork is actually pretty lenient, however considering the concerns several users have vocalized to me, I'll probably be opening up the floor for discussion on stricter standards soon. You, LPG, and anyone else who wants to will be allowed a voice in that discussion. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Also, you need to review the site's blogging policy, which is in the Manual. I've had to delete a couple of blogs of yours over the past few days for violating this policy. Blogs are for essays, reviews, fan fiction, or something incredibly similar to any of those. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) -Idea Lightbulb Goes Off!- I have an idea, but I want to tell you in person what it is. I wanted to email you, but you have no email. :( Waah!! Anyways... You're probably at church, you good liddle mousie, but I can wait to tell you it. :D And lastly, about your idea for my blog, it worked. It's now up and running. I even made an acronym. Wanna hear it? OH YEAH! Super Magnificent Laboratory of Awesome Art and Random Greatness!! You are a GENIUS. I'll be putting art there, too, soon. I didn't want to get a deviantART yet. Figured a blog was easier and I only draw apropriate art, anyway, so no fear of "EWWWW!!!!!!". Well, when you come on, please send me a message on my talk page then go to the shout box. I'll try to remember to be on here xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey you continuing the Art mentoring place or not? I want to be an apprentice Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ok. and it's the left ear :) --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Poll Like this: Do you like Pizza? Yes No --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Art Yes, any style of art, so long that it is Redwall-related, has always been the rule around here. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i/m back been a long time and I am coming back on--Dannflow Talk! 20:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) school....--Dannflow Talk! 01:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) We haven't talked in a while-Something wrong?-Sharna Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: your comment Thank you very much for your compliment. I'll put up more here over time I suppose. --Mushyz 19:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Art Page That's weird! With the art page and stuff. You should tell TBT. Also: Guess what? I'm gonna do something fun today, in a little bit when my dad gets home!! :D We're going to go to the library and get the Disney movie, "The Great Mouse Detective". I LOVED that movie when I was about 6, and I haven't seen it in AGES! We don't have a video store nearby and it isn't on Video on Demand on my TV. :( But I'm going to rent it today. Whippee!! :D Happy hsppy joy joy!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, I'm on ze Chatte Boxe. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)(yes, to lazy to make a sig, and must go cary wood) Hey! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey lookie! Update on: Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. You haven't been answering the stuff I say.....-Sharna Update Alert! On The Conquest Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Jax Jax is a particularly new character of mine..however, her looks, personality, and background is official.....me and Otterwarrior worked on a dibbun pic of her and it was actually cute! ^-^ so you Read "Jax and Felldow: Forever young" by me? i can't remember if you commented or not (i'll look later). are you like, junked up on requests? cause if not, THink you could draw a pic of Jax as an illustration for my fan fic?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) as strange as this sounds.....:JAX......IS....A....SHE... ya, the name is funky i know...Otterwarrior gave me the name idea and i loved it so much (it fit her personality so well ya know) that it became her name... okay, heres the request look: Jax is a long skinny Squirrel maid with a nick on her left ear, (a resolt of almost being carried of by a rook as a baby) and a goldenrod colored Tunic with a light tan leather belt and silver buckle. Jax is very simple when it comes to dressing, so no bling is to be seen on her...her eyes are dark Orchid, and she has a tuft of fur on her head..have you ever watched watership down (the movie, not the tv show)? well it's like big wig's tuft, only the tuft is the same color as the rest of her fur and looks more attached to her head than big wigs tuft(her fur is a wonderful color called Taupe, a sort of pale greyish brown). she has an exceptionally long and bushy tail. it is longer and bushier than normal squirrel tails, and is Jax's pride and joy (she's not vain about it, but she likes to keep the mats and burrs out). her weapons are three knives and three daggers,all six stashed lopsidedly in her belt. her position is standing, looking shyly at the veiwer, at the same time holding a rose in her left paw. and another rose tucked behind her ear. Jax is rather pretty, and always looks kind of shy..that about it..thank you--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) alright, alright, alright!!!!! sheesh, you people would think its the end of the world.... ;P Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) HAHA! I am not the only one!!!! dang, we are so alike!!! :D *hug* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) lookit! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. My mom got on here when I went to go tell my dad something. I'm on now...but you're not :( But you might want to stay away, you don't want to get by cybervirus. I'm sick, fevered, coughing, all that jazz. I watched Spongebob, Top Cat, Pink Panther, Secret Squirrel, Scooby Doo, and a TON of other cartoons. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Dude! We haven't talked in,like,Forever!!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) HI!! I did something really stupid and reverted my preferences to normal. Never push that button. Its evil. Trying to get the shout box back but it's not working D8 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. Fixed. And I LOVE Traitor Born too!! :D FAN BUDDIES!! Do foxes generally make cool characters? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Haven't talked to you in awhile. How's your novel coming? I haven't progressed much on mine but the plot is coming together. I've got a great idea for the opening chapter XD which I'm getting done at about this time. I'm still having trouble logging in so I can't talk on the shoutbox rightnow, it only works once in awhile :P. See ya around! Neildown -- 03:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, sorry to here you weren't having a good day :/. Well thats good about your novel, at least you are making progress. I never really set any large enough amount of time to doing mine. I know what you mean about re-doing the chapters. I've re-done just the Prologue and 1st chapter several times, almost sick at the thought that it may have been published in the book, lol. This time I think I have the right one. Thanks for reminding me about the account thing, I will have to try that.User:Neildown -- 01:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Vermin King He has hypnotic eyes which are identical to Ublaz's, he has Marlfox fur, wears a black cloak with a hood. He should be depicted in a battle scene. --Vermin King 20:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, so the battle scene should have fire and stuff in the background. VK has his hood up and flames are around him. He has his sword out and his holding it with one hand. His sword has blood on it, with a dead woodlander at his feet. Vermin King 21:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Awavian Description Ok so the description is the form I filled out for LPG's comission. If you don't understand anything in it please ask me. Awavian Description Character Name: Awavian MacDrummond Gender: Male Species: Squirrel Age : just reaching prime Height : average Eye color: doesn't matter... brown maybe? Skin Tone: LOOK UP FUR COLOR FOR SQUIRRELS!!! umm.. how about grey, I like grey squirrels Body Composition: regular Muscle Tone*: about average Hair? If yes, style and color, please: no Pose in Picture**: front Emotion/Attitude: ummm how about happy Clothing: a blue and/or red tartan (look it up if you don't know what tartan is) kilt with no shirt suits me. belt over shoulder for dirk on front and claymore handle above shoulder as if stuck into a sheath on back Weapon(s)*** (Optional): Claymore, Dirk, buckler; saber if you want to make it before I left home.... but that would mean no dirk Do you want shoes?: no Anything else?: no Do you want it photoshopped?: if the original doesn't look good Do you want it full color, black+white, or grayscale? full color His sword his kinda plain. It is dark with a spiral carving in the hilt. --Vermin King 21:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) His face is all blackened out except his eyes. He has a short snout that is like a rat's except it is much shorter. --Vermin King 21:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would be weird and cool. We could show our friends our books & say, "Guess what? I talked to this author before!" Here is a part of my story that doesn't have humans in it, I should have put more though :P. But this part is FOR SURE going to be in the actual story. I'm still contemplating whether I should put that one prologue in Sneekpeek. - ...On the table lay a loaf of bread with several slices gone, crumbs spread liberally across the oak with a long knife sitting close by. The strong-built otter dragged out a small cask and grabbed the knife off of the table. Using the tip he wedged the top off, set the lid and knife down, and took a tankard from under the table which he dipped into the cask. He drank deeply of the water which was fresh yet had an industrial taste to it from the punky wooden cask. He ran a forearm across his mouth and placed everything back as it was. He threw a quick glance out at the horizon and pulled out a small object from a chest pocket in his tunic. A brass badge. The sketched emblem was only just visible as day was not fully broken yet. It was a simple sign; two parallel, horizontal lines across the middle with a full circle barely touching the top of the highest line. He ran his claws over the badge, feeling the ridges of the engravings. Metal seemed forever. He turned it flipside and stared hard at the inscription. The writing was very small, so he heaved himself off of the stool and tried his best to get some of the dull light from the west onto it. It read, “8, 23, 1453.”. He put a paw to his chin and looked out again. Will it really happen? He thought to himself. Bartholomew '''was' said to be mad.'' He began pacing around the creaky tower slowly in an almost subconscious way. Why did he choose me, of all. I have a family... Now you will have to read the book to know everything, lol. Neildown-- 22:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I perfectly understand. Theres alot of jerks who would plaigurize. Your story sounds really interesting! Almost like The Gauntlet in a way but yet it's really different. I look forward to reading it in the future!! And yes, my story has both animals and humans. I would explain but the setting is what I'd consider to be the most unique part of the story so I fear posting it in public XP. But the storyline is VERY roughly about these 2 friends who end up fighting in the middle of a war that comes to their homeland and they end up traveling through their own nation, through several smaller nations and kingdoms, and behind enemy lines, searching for a way to stop the fighting before the war is lost but it gets really complicated. Neildown-- 18:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cut and paste this: You should definitely try it out. It's by Ronald Welch. I know of a site thats all dealing with writing novels, it's clean and friendly and really helpful. Maybe it has something that'll help? I'll have to send you the link. Yeah, I don't think I'll be leaving this site for a long time! long as the computer still works. I have too many friends here :D and I want to know when your novel is out too. Your dad broke a window last night? Thats not good XP. I broke a lightbulb in my room before when I was fooling around with one of my wood swords. It didn't shatter but it fizzled out when I hit it, kind of scared me for a second lol. Neildown-- 21:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) oops How should I give you your art work? When they're all done The whole fan fic's worth! One at a time As soon as your finished with 'em! Heck, whatever way you want. Sorry . . CUt and paste Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ya know that weasel pic I requested and you gave me? what happened to it? did you delete her?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, I heard Wii is really fun! Thats probably something I'd end up doing XD the lightsaber through the window. Do you play it very often? Yeah, I remember you telling someone you were Link for Halloween, thats cool! I know what you mean about growing out of the books. I'll still read them once in awhile even 10 years from now because they are good books and I will encourage people to read them, but there are SO MANY books out there and have to move on at some point. I still need to see Bellmaker and Eulalia! first. And I'll still be on this site. I'm reading "Outcasts of the Flying Dutchman" rightnow. Yes, I have several wood weapons, I have letsee: a shortsword known as the 'corny sword', katana/claymore sorta thing, a staff, and 2 still-unfinished daggers. And I'll be getting 2 polyethelene swords and a Swiss bayonet in the mail sometime this week which I'm real excited about XD. The bayonet is real but I'm not sure if it's been dulled. What about you? Neildown -- 01:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) thank you! I am watching the Muppet show season two :D and laughing everystep of the way! I'm really excited about the pic your doing for me! i'm sure it'll be great! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will have to remember that. Have you played any of the Mario Parties on it? Yeah, I first got into making/collecting weapons after a friend showed me some of his. He has at least 5x more than me, and we're the only ones who pose a real challenge to eachother with the sword, so yeah. What did you make your Master Sword out of? Thats awesome about the dagger and shortsword! I've never been to a Renaissance pretty sure thats how it's spelt, lol fair or to Disney World. The only place of any popularity I've gone to, would be across the Mackinack Bridge and going to Thunder Falls Waterpark only waterpark in MI if I remember correctly. I didn't know theyre making a movie for 'The Hobbit'. Isn't that LOTR? Neildown-- 19:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I CANT STOP SCREAMING!!!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) name: Furila gender: Female clothes: dark red dress with a gold rope tied around her waist weapons: a couple of throwing daggers in her paw and some more in her belt hair: a short simple ponytail eyes: goldish orangish other: part of her left ear has been chopped off there. if ur busy, you dont have to do it. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 22:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Orchid is a flower.. a purple flower... look at the color of the dress of this pic i did for lpg, and that is the color only, because i took this with a camera, the color is a little, brighter, (do you have a fifty pack of crayola color pencils? cause they have the Orchid color i speak of..)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my shortsword was made from old wood that my friend had. I actually broke it and now it's wrapped in duct tape. Thats cool about the fair, there was one time there was going to be one near my town but I didn't get to go. It looked like it would be fun. I think everything is getting expensive these days, I had to pay about $30 for my bayonet at least the money is staying in the U.S. because of the company I'm getting it from. Yeah, I thought the Hobbit was something to do with LOTR, YES! lol. Neildown--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 00:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC)